


Hope This Doesn't Awaken Anything In Me

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Duck gets stepped on, Indrid wears heels and steps on Duck, Kink Discovery, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shoe Kink, Stiletto Heels, Trans Duck Newton, Trans Male Character, but in a sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: Indrid has to wear Aubrey's heels for an "emergency". Duck might like them a little more than he thought he would. Indrid probably planned this. (Probably.)
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little (Mentioned), Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Hope This Doesn't Awaken Anything In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr! clericduck.tumblr.com

Indrid and Duck were having a quiet evening, sitting on the couch of Amnesty lodge and sharing a plate of food when Aubrey stumbled down the stairs into the main hall, frantic. She had on large, red, platform heels.

“Y’all, quick, whos a women’s size ten? Dani and I were going on a date but now were going hiking and Dr. Harris Bonkers chewed through my regular shoes!”

Indrid perks up from where he had been resting on Duck’s shoulder, expression unreadable behind his glasses. 

“I do!” he said, gesturing down to his converse, “do these work?”

“Yes, thank you!” she stopped. “Do you wanna switch or just go around in socks…?”

“Oh, we can switch. I don’t trust these floors enough to go barefoot.”

Barclay made an indignant noise from the kitchen, and they all laughed quietly. Aubrey and Indrid switched shoes, and Indrid sat back on the couch before Duck could get a good look at him standing. They went back to their food, and finished it off quickly. Duck started to stand to take the plate back to the kitchen, but put out a hand and Indrid stopped him.

“I got it.”

Without another word, he stood, bent down to get the plates, and walked into the kitchen. 

Oh. Huh. He suddenly, intensely got the appeal of people wanting to be stepped on, because he definitely just had the thought of Indrid pushing him to the ground with one of those heels. Oh. He definitely wanted  _ that _ to happen.

Before he could think too much on that particular fantasy, Indrid was back, sitting down next to Duck, crossing one leg over the other. He idly nudged Duck’s leg with one of his heels, a quick glance at his face confirmed that Indrid Cold, bastard extraordinaire, definitely knew what the hell it was he was doing. Son of a fuck.

“You fuckin bastard,” Duck mumbled, bonking his head down on Indrid’s shoulder, Ignoring the things that Indrid’s near maniacal laugh did to him.

“Your fuckin’ bastard,” he teases softly before dropping his voice to a near whisper. “Perhaps I should look into getting a pair of my own, so we don’t have to ruin Aubrey’s nice pair if we would like to fool around with them.”

“Please,” Duck doesn’t like the whine in voice that comes out, but he can’t help it. Indrid laughs again, and Duck can’t help but think it sounds like music. He is so far gone for this man, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“How about I take these off and we go home. I can get my shoes from Aubrey another time.” Indrid suggests. 

Duck almost agrees instantaneously, but pauses. 

“How’re you gonna get to the car with no shoes?”

“Why, you’re going to carry me, of course!” Indrid grins devilishly.

Duck’s heart feels warm as he grins, picking Indrid up bridal style the moment he gets both heels off. He carries him to his ranger truck, both of them giggling mindlessly. Everything is warm, and he feels happy. He wants life to be like this forever.

\---

It has been about a week since the heels incident, and Duck assumes that Indrid has forgotten about it by now. So he most definitely isn’t expecting Indrid to walk out of the bedroom one day after he gets home from work wearing 6-inch platform stilettos. He can’t say he’s complaining, though, as Indrid struts hungrily toward him. He leans down just a bit, since he’s about a whole foot taller than duck now, to grab onto the front of his shirt collar and pull him into a kiss. 

“Hello, darling,” Indrid murmurs, inches away from Duck’s face still, “I missed you so very terribly while you were at work. Can we have a little fun now?” 

He straightens a little, giving Duck some space to respond properly. Duck answers without hesitation. 

“I’d love nothing more.”

With that, Indrid is ushering Duck into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and point at the floor, motioning for Duck to kneel. (Graciously, Indrid has put some cushions down so Duck’s knees don’t start hurting. A lot of cushions, actually.) Duck sinks down to his knees next to the spot where Indrid is sitting.

“My, I bet you’ve been a very good boy all day, haven’t you, darling? All by yourself at the station,nobody there to tell you how good you’re being…”

The praise sent a shiver down his spine and a pang to his lower regions. He whined softly as Indrid hooked a couple fingers under his chin, forcing Duck to look at him. 

“Look at you, so needy. So perfect. All mine.”

He moved his fingers from under Duck’s chin, tracing one finger down his chest. He pauses, contemplating.

“Sit back, darling,”

Duck adjusts so he’s sitting on the cushions, knees bent in front of him. Indrid hums his approval. He lifts one heel off the floor and gently places it against Duck’s chest, pushing him back so he’s laying down against the cushions. Oh, this is why he put so many down. When Duck is fully laying down, Indrid comes down off the bed to straddle Duck’s hips, grinning playfully.

“You know, it’s hardly fair. I let you go around all day looking so good, where everyone can look at you. I should make you stay here with me, where I would be the only one who gets to see you,” Indrid growls, undoing the buttons on Duck’s work shirt frantically. He grinds softly into Duck as he does so, leaning down and biting a mark into his collarbone.

“I could get you worked up all day, take care of you, and nobody would get to see you looking so scandalously handsome but me…” Indrid mumbles, sitting up so Duck can slip his shirt the rest of the way off. 

“You ain’t gotta worry darlin’. I’m all yours.” Duck murmurs as Indrid gently shoves him on his back once more. 

“Oh, it’s not you I’m worried about. It’s all those other people who might try to steal you away from me once they see how handsome you are. My, with all those people that are bound to flirt with you, I think you might forget who you belong to. So tonight,” Indrid’s saccharine smiles twists devilishly, “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you never forget it.”

Duck can’t help but let out a needy whine at the thought. It’s not often Indrid really lets go and fucks him hard. But when it happens, those are some of Duck’s favorite times. 

Indrid gets off of Duck’s hips for a moment to shed his own clothing (leaving the heels on,) and instructs duck to do the same. Duck kicks off his shoes, and tosses his pants and underwear into the hamper on the other side of the bed. Indrid pulls a condom out of the bedside drawer and rolls it onto his dick. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me, Duck. Doing everything I tell you. I wanna see you stretch yourself out for me so I can fuck you. Will you do that for me?” Indrid asks sweetly. Duck is all too happy to comply, raising his hips up and hissing as he presses a finger into himself. He’s wet enough that he doesn’t need any lube as he fucks himself on his fingers, moaning quietly as he does so. Indrid hums appreciatively, stopping him when he gets to three fingers.

“I think you’re ready for me to fuck you now. You’ve been so good, so good. You think you can take my cock like a good boy?”

The praise sends another pang to Duck’s pussy, and he nods.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, please, Indrid, fuck me  _ please _ .” Duck whines, feeling Indrid grip his hips.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Indrid purrs, and then Indrdid is fucking him  _ hard _ , and Duck’s thoughts are nothing but the dick inside of him and the painful pleasure rolling over him in waves. His hands scrabble to grab onto the cushion, and he moans loudly. Indrid is breathless, setting an unrelenting pace as he fucks him. 

“Oh, darling, you feel so wonderful. Like you were made for this, oh dear, with how worked up you make me- I- do not believe I am going to last very long.”

“Nnngh- ‘Drid, please~” Duck doesn’t need to finish his sentence, because Indrid reaches a hand down to rub his clit and his body goes slack with the stimulation. He feels Indrid’s hips begin to stutter, but he keeps fucking, and Duck is shaking with each swipe Indrid’s delicate fingers make over his clit. 

“You wanna be a good boy and cum for me? Will you do that, my sweet Duck?” Indrid chirrs. Duck finds himself shaking with an orgasm without even thinking about it, back arched and mouth open in a silent moan. He comes down with a flop, and Indrid pulls out, tossing the condom in the trash. 

He kicks off his heels and picks up Duck, who is still boneless from orgasm, and lays him gently on the bed. 

“I will be right back, I am going to go get you some water my sweet,” the seer kisses his forehead and then disappears into the other room. He is back shortly, presenting Duck a glass of water with a metal straw, and a Clif bar. Duck Accepted both thankfully, sitting up to drink and eat.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Indrid asks after a moment, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“Absolutely. Wasn’t expecting it, but boy I wasn’t complaining either.” Duck affirms between bites.

“Good, I’m glad. It went well in most futures I foresaw, but I still get nervous about these types of things, you know how it is,” he waves a hand dismissively as Duck nods, “Is this something I should add to the list of things we’d like to put in the bedroom repertoire?”

“Hell yes.”

Indrid gets up and jots it down on the post-it of kinks they have for when they can’t decide on what to do, before climbing back onto the bed as Duck opens his arms.

“Now cuddle me, you devious bastard,” Duck orders. 

“Your devious bastard,” Indrid reminds him as he settles into Duck’s arms. 

“All mine.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started this like a month ago and just now finished it


End file.
